


our bodies get bigger, but our hearts get torn up

by majesdane



Category: Skins (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're an awful liar," Lily tells her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	our bodies get bigger, but our hearts get torn up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lily and Kat's PA at Club Matter.

don't talk to me like you know me. talk to me like you love me.  
\-- _pleasefindthis_

 

 

 

Ten minutes before they're meant to be introduced on stage at Club Matter, they're sat in the empty VIP section, with Lily checking her email on her phone, Ben beside her, listening to Lady Gaga on his iPod, and Kathryn sulking a few feet away, arms crossed and scowling at the two of them.

"Why's _he_ here," Kat complains more than asks, and Lily doesn't even bother to look up from her phone before answering.

"You know exactly why, Kathryn. We've been over this, many, many times before." Lily glances over at Ben, who, if he can hear them, is pretending like he can't, which is just another reason why she doesn't mind him tagging along with her and Kat when he's told to; he puts up with Kat's temper tantrums.

"I just don't see why he always has to come with us," Kat grumbles.

Lily sighs, sets her phone down on the table in front of her. "Kit Kat," she says, struggling to patient. "You remember what E4 and everyone else told us, right? About being careful? About how if we're seen out together by ourselves too much people will start to talk? More than they already have, I mean."

Kathryn uncrosses her arms, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I want a drink," she says. "And I don't care what people say about us."

"You're an awful liar," Lily tells her.

"Whatever." Kathryn storms off in the direction of the bar; Lily takes the opportunity to tug out one of Ben's earbuds, so that she can talk to him properly without shouting. "Kat's in a pissy mood tonight," she says, and Ben's mouth curves up into a grin as he hits the pause button on his iPod.

"When isn't she when I'm around?" He says, wrapping his headphones around the iPod before putting it on the table beside Lily's phone and a half-drunk glass of vodka and tonic. "I don't take it personally. I mean, I get it, why she doesn't want me around."

"I wish Oli would come to more events," Lily says, reaching across him and taking a sip of his drink.

"No, you don't," Ben smirks. "Such a liar; you can't stand him coming to _anything_."

Lily rolls her eyes, finishes his drink for him.

"He provides a decent enough distraction for her, is what I'm saying," she clarifies, just as Kat walks back into the room clutching a pint of cider and looking well annoyed. "Come here, Kathryn," Lily says, and pats the empty seat on the other side of her. Kat frowns but sits down anyway, wrapping a protective arm around Lily's waist.

"How're you, Kat?" Ben says, trying to be civil.

"Fine." Kat says pointedly, and downs most of her drink in one go. "How're you? You're looking rather gay this evening, don't you think? Since you're pretending to be fucking my girlfriend and all, you could at least put in the effort to make it look like you're at least a little heterosexual."

"Play nice," Lily warns.

"I don't want to play nice," Kat says, setting her glass down with a heavy _clink_ , sloshing the cider around. "I'm always playing nice and I don't like it. I don't see why he always has to come with us; you know I don't like it. And I said -- and you know, I told Meg, and she agrees, thinks it's good -- I don't care what other people think."

She softens suddenly, her grip on Lily's waist loosening a bit. "I want to tell people, you know?" She sighs, pressing a kiss to Lily's shoulder through her shirt. "I'm tired of pretending like this isn't anything. Like you don't _mean_ anything to me. And it's so unfair, because Jack and Kaya -- ""

"Are not us," Lily tells her softly. "You know it's not the same."

"I don't fucking _care_ ," Kat snaps, angry once more.

Lily sighs again, rubbing her temple. Three minutes until they're meant to go on stage. Kathryn is quite clearly drunk (and Lily makes a mental note to yell at Meg later, because really, she should know by now how stupid and jealous Kat can be about these sort of things and how it never leads to anything good) and she doesn't want to deal with this right now.

Or ever, really.

 

;;

 

("You're lovely," Lily sighs, when Kat kisses her awake, as midday sunlight falls across her bed in bars.)

 

;;

 

Thirty-three minutes before they're meant to be sat in the VIP lounge of Matter, they're in the back of the taxi, and Kathryn smells suspiciously like tequila. Kat _tastes_ like tequila, Lily notes sourly, when she leans across and kisses her once, quickly, when the driver's not looking back at them. Watching them.

"You're not _already_?" Lily asks incredulously. "Please, tell me you're not drunk already. I need to hear those words."

"I'm not _drunk_ ," Kathryn says, swaying a bit despite being sat down. "I just had _a few_ drinks before you came and picked me up, that's all. Don't worry, Megan was a good little sister and took the bottle away from me. So you have her to thank."

Lily sighs, checks the time on her phone. "You're impossible."

"You're not straight."

"Irrelevant, Kathryn."

"Oh, I think it's _very_ relevant," Kathryn smirks, slurs the _very_. "Because Ben's coming tonight."

"Don't start."

"I -- " Kat begins, until Lily leans over and presses her back against the seats with a kiss, effectively shutting her up. Kat resists, for a second, pushing at Lily's shoulders, but a moment later she's relenting, kissing Lily back, and her hands slip around to the front of Lily's coat, grabbing it and pulling her in even closer.

Kathryn's so predictable in this way, thankfully. Lily only has to kiss her to get her to be quiet, and admittedly it's not always enough to keep Kathryn silent and satisfied for a long time, but at least it's _something_. She wishes Kat wouldn't always make such a fuss whenever Ben had to come along with them; it's not like Lily or Ben can help it. Besides, Lily thinks, sitting back and watching Kathryn's eyes flutter slowly open, it's not as if she complains when Oli tags along.

Kathryn smirks, reaching across and taking Lily's hand in her own, threading their fingers together. "Like I said. Not straight."

"Promise me you won't cause a scene tonight, Kit Kat," Lily says, hoping the use of the nickname will soften Kat a bit. "Please."

Kathryn shrugs and fishes her lipgloss out of her purse, unscrewing the cap and applying a thin layer of it to her lips. Lily sighs again, resting her head against the cool glass of the window. She watches cars, the city, fly by, wishes that she wasn't here at all. She doesn't want to be going to this sodding event with a moody Kathryn and a completely useless Ben. She wishes that she was in bed right now, with Kathryn, huddled under her sky blue sheets and bright white comforter and watching telly.

The taxi pulls up in front of the club; Lily steels herself, gives Kat's hand one more squeeze before opening the door, ignores the look on Kathryn's face.

 

;;

 

("I love you," Kathryn murmurs against Lily's lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you.")

 

;;

 

"What's wrong, Lils?" Kathryn slurs with a giggle, slouched across the seats in the back of Ben's tiny, steel grey Honda Civic. He'd offered to give them a ride home once the club event had finished up; Lily had jumped at his offer, because she knew that Kat would at least behave herself somewhat more in his presence than she would if it was just her and Lily sat in a taxi, alone. "You've been pissy all evening."

"Oh, I don't know," Lily says, rolling her eyes, wishing the Advil she'd taken for her raging headache would kick in already. "Do you _really_ want me to tell you, or do you think you can work it out for yourself?"

"This is because I got a little too drunk, isn't it?" Kathryn says, sounding rather pleased with herself. "You don't -- you don't like me doing that."

"No, I don't," Lily replies curtly. "Especially after I specifically asked you _not_ to do it, and you know people are going to be talking about it."

"I don't care," Kathryn mumbles, slipping down further in her seat. "Right, Lils? We don't care about . . . you know, that sort of thing. We're 'kay. Yeah?"

 

;;

 

(Kathryn comes back to the room fresh from the shower; Lily tangles her fingers in Kat's wet hair, kisses her soft, damp skin.)

 

;;

 

"You're still mad at me," Kathryn says against Lily's shoulder that evening as Lily helps her to undress for bed. "And you love me."

"Not so much when you act like a child, Kathryn," Lily says, pushing Kat gently back towards the bed and shedding her own clothes before crawling in beside her. "What's gotten into you lately? You were never like this before," she says softly, pushing the hair away from Kathryn's face and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kathryn sighs against the touch, snuggling in closer, one arm draped loosely around Lily's waist. "I'm just tired, is all."

"Yeah," Lily said, pressing another kiss to the top of Kathryn's head, fingers tracing small circles on Kat's back. "I know."


End file.
